Moon Mist
by xAliceLovesJasperx
Summary: This is a story based off of a dream I had once. the whole story is in Bella's point of view. Normal pairings, normal everything.
1. Prologue

CRACK

CRACK!!

My eyes filled with tears as I realized what had happened. My mouth opened in horror as he fell to the ground. I swayed uneasily, waiting for the relief of unconsciousness to come. The last thing I saw before I hit the ground was her hair. The flame colored hair that had caused me so many sleepless nights. I saw her smile as the ground rushed up to meet me.


	2. Black Parade

A/N: jacob lovers might not want to read this chapter

Disclaimer: exactly as it says it is a disclaimer meaning i disclaim that i own anything

R&R please!!

There I was, sitting between the two loves of my life, watching on of them die before my eyes. Jacob lay on his deathbed,

looking just as handsome as ever, even with his bloody forehead. I could barely watch him, as he writhed with pain. My eyes

filled with tears as he tried to talk. I shushed him, saying not to say anything, as he needed rest. He ignored me, and

opened his mouth. His voice sounded raspy, and so unlike his normal husky tone.

Edward, who had so calmly sat there, like an ice sculpture, walked away to pretend to give us privacy. My heart, which

had not been completely whole since Edward had left for that horrifyingly long time, cracked as I tried to understand what

Jacob was trying to say. I realized he was telling me of everything I meant to him. I stopped him, knowing that if he said

one more word, my heart would become the Swiss cheese that it was when Edward had left. He stared at me with his

beautiful black/brown eyes, and I could tell he wasn't going to last much longer. Then he said the three words that would

almost kill me.

"I love you." he said as loud as he could manage. I started sobbing as I answered him, "I love you too." He smiled my

smile, and he closed his eyes. It took 3 seconds to realize he was dead. I turned around, and there was Edward, inhumanly

beautiful as always, looking at me warily. I ran to him, and cried into his shoulder, ignoring the fact that he was freezing. He

tried to console me, humming my lullaby, but it wasn't helping. I fell on the floor, and curled into a ball. He picked me up

effortlessly and carried me out the door, into his car. We sat there for a long time, as I bawled my eyes out. When I could

control my tears, I looked up into his lovely topaz eyes and found that he looked in pain. I realized that Jacob was his only

hope of having a normal human life for me, even if he knew that we were officially married, he had still hoped that I would

leave him for Jacob.

Now that Jacob was gone (I could not say dead, I will not say dead, he isn't dead, he's just gone), his hope was also

gone. The first thing I said to him was, "Turn me now." He looked too tired to argue with me. "Fine, but not here. Let's go to

Carlisle." I looked at him, "As long as you're the one who turns me." He nodded, "Of course. No one else, I swear." That

satisfied me, and we started driving to my beginning.


	3. Stalker Power

**A/N: This is what could maybe possibly be Bella's power. I don't think this will actually come out as her power, but hey, it's my imagination!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides everything I own, so there!!**

Nothing they had told me had prepared me for this pain. The James incident wasn't nearly as bad as this. I was on fire, and no matter how much water I had, it wasn't going away. My only comfort was my angel, Edward, who was there through it all. When I screamed, it wasn't just this pain I was screaming about, and Edward seemed to understand this. When I screamed, I was screaming for Jacob, my Jacob, who could never see me again. Of course, even if he wasn't dead, he probably wouldn't have seen me again anyways. As soon as the pain started to disappear, I began to notice something different about me. I could feel this new power inside me, but I had no idea what this power would be. I looked at Edward, and something happed. I saw, laid out in front of me, everything he had seen, heard, felt, taste, and touched. My eyes widened as, for the first time, I saw myself as a human in his eyes. In his mind, I had looked more beautiful than Rosalie ever had. I gasped, and he looked startled.

"What is it? Do you need anything? I have some mountain lion, or some bear, or even some penguin…"

"No, I'm fine," I said quickly, cutting him off. Alice came bounding in right then. I sighed, relieved that I didn't have to explain that yet. But as soon as I saw her eyes, the same thing happened. I shook my head, trying to get all of that out of my head. She looked at me, and asked the question I had been dreading.

"What's wrong? Do you have Jasper's power? Or Edward's?"

Edward looked sharply at me, while I avoided his eyes.

"Actually, I have a combination of both, and…well… I guess some werewolf pack-ness in there too." I said, not sure of exactly how to explain it. She apparently understood, though, as she repeated what I had said in more detail.

"So you can see, hear, feel, and taste everything the person has ever seen, heard, felt, and tasted?"

I was surprised she completely understood me, and I nodded, carefully avoiding her eyes. She noticed this, and added this to part of my power.

"And you can only do this if you look them in the eyes, right?" She added something under her breath, "Just like they say, the eyes are the window to your soul." I completely agreed with her, and was about to say so, when suddenly I smelled something so strong, so powerful, that I almost screamed.

Edward and Alice looked at each other, and suddenly, Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, and Esme were there too. Jasper started to try to calm me down, but it wasn't that effective, so he proceeded to shove me down on the bed. I suddenly remembered something Edward told me while I was still human. _You'll be strong as a newborn. Stronger than anyone. _I tried to use this strength against Jasper, but I wasn't trained, so it did nothing. As that wasn't helping, I tried to bite him, thinking that I could escape while he would get over the shock of being bitten, but then there was something covering my mouth, maybe duck tape. I growled and hissed, fighting the fact that I could do nothing to get to that smell. All of them looked nervous, and Alice whispered, "Damn you Charlie."

At that moment, I realized what the smell was. Human blood. Even worse than that, it was Charlie's blood. I went into hysterics. Edward came over to hug me, and for once he didn't feel cold. He hummed my lullaby, and I was comforted. I tried to ignore the smell, which I couldn't. Carlisle rushed over, and carefully removed the duck tape, and gave me the meat they had. After eating all of it, I found that it was slightly easier to stand the smell, but if it got any closer, I would have to go after it. Right then, the doorbell rang. Edward grabbed me, and took me to his old room (seeing as we had moved out, being married and such), the farthest from the front door. Once in there, on the black sofa, he carefully started to study me. I still avoided his amazingly beautiful liquid topaz eyes. I intently stared at his perfect lips, and started to ask why Charlie was there, when it hit me. I was a vampire!! My dream had come true!! Another thing I realized was that I was being incredibly stupid. Since I was a vampire, I didn't have to breathe!! As soon as I realized this, I started to hold my breath. I thought it would be as hard as it was when I was human (the not breathing part), but actually, I only felt a little discomfort. Edward, noticing that I wasn't breathing, came over and pulled me on his lap. He whispered in my ear comforting words, that he knew I needed. I was disgusted with myself, wanting Charlie's blood.

Using the last of my breath, I asked Edward, "Why is Charlie here?" He seemed to stiffen as he answered, "He knows about Jacob, and he knew you were the last person Jacob talked to. He didn't know how you were coping with this, and heard from someone who was in that hospital that you went with me. He went to our house first, but no one was there, so he came here hoping to see you, and wanting to know what Jacob said."

I bravely took a breath to reply, "What is Carlisle going to say to make him go away? I don't want Charlie in danger because of me, and I want him to move to Norway to stop me from feeding on him." He nodded thoughtfully, and said, "Carlisle's thinking about convincing him that you're not here, but… oh, wait… Charlie doesn't believe him… He's trying to search the house for you, but Alice is stopping him." I sank into him, wishing, just for a second, that I could stare into his breathtakingly, beautiful, topaz eyes without seeing all those things in my head. I didn't think that for long, as Edward started to kiss me. I t was different than when I was human, seeing as now my lips were marble just like his, and he didn't need to be careful. It was the best kiss I've ever had, and I was really glad that I didn't have to breathe, because he still made me breathless.

As we pulled away, after practically 2 minutes, I bravely looked into his stunning, now almost black eyes. Again, that strange thing happened, but this time I figured out how to block certain things out. Now all the information was at the back of my head, not staring at me in the face. I sighed, letting the rest of my breath out in one breath, feeling so relieved that my power wasn't going to control my life. Edward stared beck into my eyes, and as he did, a picture of me floated from the back of my head to the front. It was right then that I saw myself for the first time as a vampire. My eyes were a golden red color, and I was just a little bit paler than before. As I studied this new me, a realization hit me.

I looked just like Edward!! The only differences were that I had red in my eyes, and I had longer hair than him. All thoughts of Charlie (including his smell) were immediately dispersed as I looked at Edward and saw my new self. I scolded him, saying, "You need to go hunt." He answered, "I was waiting so I could go with you." I was shocked, realizing that I could go hunting with him now, and knowing that I needed to go as soon as possible. I was really thirsty, and I could still smell Charlie. I suggested that we sneak out his window, but he disagreed, saying, "The whole family wants to go, so that it won't be confusing for you." Now I was confused, "Why would it be confusing?" "Well, there will be a lot of smells when we hunt, and we have to teach you which ones to follow." We sat there a little longer, waiting for Charlie to finally give up. It didn't take long before Edward motioned that we could go down now. Realizing that we were going to go hunting pretty soon, I became ecstatic. I couldn't wait to go and feed myself for the first time as a vampire. We climbed down the stairs, and started to plan the hunting trip.

**A/N: Sorry this was such a long chapter. I couldn't find a place to end.**


End file.
